After the Song Changes
by lyrically-correct
Summary: So I decided to turn this into a story of how Channy could come to be after every episode. Oneshots. Channy. My first fanfic! read and review! thanks to those who have! :D
1. After the Song Changes

Oneshot : After the song changes

Chad finally turned the music on and Chad and Sonny started dancing. What happened after the song changed? Oneshot Channy! Possible to turn into a longer story. Review at the end!!

"Chad, you have to turn the music on."

" Oh, right." He turned the music on and we started dancing. Granted many people would've thought that we were acting like freaks, but that still didn't stop us. The awkward part was after the song changed. The song that turned on was of course Never Think by Robert Pattinson, even if I hated his singing the lyrics and music was beautiful.

"Um…uh," he started awkwardly.

"Just dance with me." I said grabbing his hands. He kept staring at his feet so I put my finger under his chin to pull his head up and looked into his eyes as he stared back down into mine. "You look at your feet and you'll step on mine. Just look at me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Just dance already." After I said that, I moved my arms to being around his neck as I felt his arms move to be around my waist. His eyes still trained on mine was starting the butterflies in my stomach. The feeling started to freak me out a little so I just put my head on his shoulder. The butterflies still wouldn't go away. He put his head on top of mine and we both sighed contentedly and simultaneously. I looked up at him embarrassedly. We started the staring thing again so I looked away.

"You don't have to look away you know?" he asked. I felt even more embaressed at that and after looking at him shifted my vision down to my feet immediately.

"Yeah I do."

"Why? Why do you have to look away?"

"I, well…uh…well…um, I don't know"

"So there you go no need to look away no is there? Especially from Chad Dylan Cooper's blue eyes!" There again with the attitude. _Way to ruin a moment Cooper!_

"What's with you and the attitude? I mean, one second your nice and the next you have a over-sized ego and a bad attitude. Why can't you ever just stay the nice Chad for a while instead of Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's Bad Boy?"

"I have a reputation to keep duh!?"

" See. Why do you do that? You could've given me a straight out answer and I wouldn't have done anything. Do you really think I would risk your reputation if you gave me a straight answer for once in your life? Do you really think I would go to the press or something?"

"I don't know Sonny. That's why I have never been so unsure of myself ever except around you! Don't you see that I put on a front around you! It's forced! When I'm with anyone else it comes so easily and yet whenever I'm around you I have to remind myself who everyone thinks I am. I always end up saying to much around you that's why I have to be this way! I don't know what to do. I know the answer to everything except anything involving you!"

"You don't always have to be the CDC everyone sees Chad."

"Yes I do! Don't you see that?!" We had dropped our arms from the other person by now.

"No, what I meant was that you don't have to be that person around me I won't hurt your precious little reputation. I understand that it's important to you. I don't understand how it became that important, but I do know that it is. I won't hurt it. To me you're just Chad not Chad Dylan Cooper."

"But I don't know how to be that person. Every time I am it comes out like a memory of someone's who has amnesia or something. It not normal!"

"Well, we'll have to work on that now won't we Cooper," I said while putting my arms back around his neck.

"But it scares me and I have no idea what to do. Did you not hear me before? It's not normal!" he said as he slipped his arms comfortably around my waist.

"Who said that you were normal in the first place? Maybe normal, regular Chad lost his way and is now Chad Dylan Cooper, Bad Boy? You ever think about it like that?" I laid my forehead down on his chest talking in quieter tones.

"Well, no not really. But I di…"

" No buts. It's exactly like you said you never thought about it that way. There has had to have been some kind of difference from the boy who started Mackenzie Falls in season one than there is now, and I mean persona wise not your looks or something like that. You've changed Chad. You have to admit that and do something about it."

He was staring at my eyes and I started to stare into his. We both seemed to unconsciously lean forward and close our eyes. When we were millimeters apart, feeling his breath on mine I felt him whisper, "Fine"

"Fine" I replied more in a sigh than a whisper.

"Good"

"Good"

After that there was no more space to talk and our lips met. It wasn't rushed or rough. It was slow, sweet, and showed emotions we never knew we had to the other person. As we pulled back he whispered, "Does this count as doing something about it?"


	2. Hanging Out Afterwards

**Oneshot- Hanging out sometime?**

**What happens when Sonny takes up Chad's offer to hang out sometime? Channy after episode: 'Fast Friends.' Remember to read and review at the end! Thanks sooooooo much to:**

**ComputerGirl12**

**jazigirl**

**xAryax**

**that 1 flower child**

**and Bluegarnet **

**Thanks for reviewing guys!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So you were serious about the hanging out weren't you?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course I was. What, do you think I would lie?"

Well, you may be wondering where we are right now. Well we, me and Chad, are at Arcadia. I know, I know. 'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do Skee Ball and Chicken fingers.' Yeah, Yeah. I already got that from him. Then again for some reason I told him I'd be here anyways . He showed up. So Random, right? (_A/N LOL_) Well, we were there, but now were taking a walk around the park beside the building.

"Are you seriously asking me that question after what just happened?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh. Sorry. CDC coming out again. I don't mean for it to happen it just kind of does."

"Um…uh..well, I never thought about it like that."

"Most people don't"

"You don't show it much. That's why people think you're a bad boy even if you aren't. And you're never this way around other people. Even Grady and Nico noticed and that's saying something." I was really surprised when they had noticed. Tawni was the one to start it. She had been asking what had happened after she left. Nico and Grady had left before they could see Chad leaving with his gangsta' impression.

Chad was speechless at this. He seemed shocked, embarrassed and worried about what I was thinking. _What am I thinking?_ Well, at first when Tawni brought it up I was shocked. I never noticed it. The rest of the cast started in on stories of things Chad had done to them before I had shown up. It really seemed like I had had an impact on him. I wasn't going to believe anyone but Chad though. I didn't even notice the words coming out of my mouth until I knew that he had heard.

An awkward silence had taken over and Chad decided to speak.

"Well, what would you say if I said that I cared?" We both had stopped walking after he said that.

"I'd ask if you were serious." He started to get dangerously close to me taking small deliberate steps, looking at the ground as if waiting for just the right moment to look up. Apparently that right time was now as he stared into my eyes. I could feel myself sub-consiously took a few steps towards him as I waited for a retort. We were almost close enough to feel the others breathing.

"I am serious." The look of sincerity and adoration would be scarred into my forever. I had never thought that Chad Dylan Cooper could care.

"I thought that Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do caring?"

"That all changed on Feburary 2, 2009" I gasped. _That's the same day I came here! _

" What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I started to care again the day I saw you and it scares the hell out of me! It did then and still does. My cast had sent me to go and see what was up with the new person on **So Random! **I still couldn't believe that you actually made me start to care. My mom still asks me if I'm feeling alright whenever I call to check up on the family now. I never used to."

"Wait, what dies you meeting me have anything to do with you changing?"

"I think it had to do with wanting to be better for you. You called me out so many times that I knew I needed to change. I did care when you were about to go on stage and embarrass your self on national television. So yes, you were right I do care and I didn't want to just try on the weird-beard."

"So what happens now? After tonight, do we just go about like this never happened or what?" I asked in a hushed tone. We had moved to be inches apart from the other person.

"Well, I was thinking we could be friends for now at least. If that's what you want?"

"I think that I'd like that." Inch 1, gone.

"Good." Another inch gone.

"Good." Yet again, inch 3 gone.

"Fine." Inch 4, gone. By this time I had adjusted my eyesight to the ground.

"Fine."

"Fine." He said in a voice never meant for anyone besides me to be heard.

I finally looked up, his face, mere millimeters away from my own. He slowly leaned in and let out a deep, shaky breath it seemed he had been holding in. I brought my face closer to his and let my eyes flutter shut. His lips gently brushed against mine. He brought his hand up to cradle the side of my face and the other arm was put around my waist, lightly pulling me against him. I put one of my hands on his chiseled, muscular chest and one of my hands wove through his hair. The kiss wasn't rushed or pushed. It was sweet and savory while there were fireworks behind every one of our movements.

I slowly pulled away, not wanting the moment to end. I stared into his endless pools of ocean blue eyes and asked, "Does this mean we're more than friends?"

"I want it to be that way unless you don't. I would totally understand if you didn't"

"I do, but you have to ask correctly." I said while smirking.

"Sonny Munroe, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked in a worried yet hopeful tone.

"Why yes, I think I might." I kissed him again our limbs still placed where they were for the first kiss. I pulled away and dropped my arms from him. He immediately grabbed my hand and I wove my fingers though his as he looked at me with the same sincerity and adoration from when he told me he cared.

" What are we going to tell the rest of our casts?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, I didn't particularly want to ask you and have a secret relationship. So in order for that to not happen, I asked your cast if I could ask you out. They did the whole you better not be doing this because of a bet, you hurt her I hurt you speech. My cast already knows that I like you. Portlyn is the one who helped me to get the nerve to ask you out. She's like a sister to me." I was speechless. He had done all of that, just for me. He earned himself a kiss for that one.

"Thank you. No one's ever cared about me this much."

"Well, like I said you changed me. I do care now."

"That reminds me what did you mean about talking with your mom?"

"That Sonny is a story for another time," he smirked at me.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good to know we haven't changed that much. I don't think I like my daily routine without our little bickering." I smiled at this comment.

"I don't think we'd be the same without them."

We parted our ways at our cars with a small peck(or two). I drove home and got ready for tomorrow and bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face dreaming about a certain blue-eyed, blonde hair boy.

Sweet dreams!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey ya'll! **

**I want to thank those that read my last chapter and those that reviewed. They really make my day especially because I'm just starting out. Thank you for constructive criticism! It helps!!!**

**I would also like to thank those that sent constructive criticism(xArayax) I'm sorry if it still isn't much better. I'm working on it and hope to have a Beta soon so they can help me with my writing. Ideas are appreciated guys!!! Thanks!**

**G2G**

**bellac-1901**


End file.
